Apparatuses for the variable setting of the control times of gas exchange valves are used in modern internal combustion engines, in order for it to be possible to configure the phase relation between the crankshaft and the camshaft in a variable manner in a defined angular range, between a maximum early position and a maximum late position. For this purpose, the apparatus is integrated into a drive train, via which torque is transmitted from the crankshaft to the camshaft. This drive train can be realized, for example, as a belt, chain or gearwheel drive.
An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 806 550 B1. The apparatus comprises an output element which is rotatably arranged with respect to a drive element, the drive element being drive-connected to the crankshaft and the output element being connected to the camshaft in a rotationally fixed manner. The apparatus is delimited in the axial direction in each case by one side cover. Here, a plurality of screws engage through the one side cover and the drive element. A region of greater thickness is provided per screw on the other side cover, in which region a thread is formed, into which the screw is screwed. The output element, the drive element and the two side covers delimit a plurality of pressure spaces, each of the pressure spaces being divided by means of a vane into two pressure chambers which act against one another. The vanes are displaced within the pressure spaces by feeding pressure medium to or discharging pressure medium from the pressure chambers, as a result of which targeted rotation of the output element with respect to the drive element and therefore of the camshaft with respect to the crankshaft is brought about.
A disadvantage of this embodiment is the complicated structure of the side cover which carries the threads. Regions of greater thickness have to be provided on the side cover, in order to impart the necessary strength to the screw connection. As a result, the weight of the apparatus is increased. Furthermore, the side cover has to be configured as an expensive sintered component.